


Samantha Mae

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Samantha Mae Winchester. He couldn’t stop instantly wondering about her future. Maybe she could be a famous actress, or a doctor like those guys from TV. S.M. Winchester, MD. He liked the way that sound. But she could do anything she liked, after all. She would be free to make whatever she wanted with her life because he would protect her from all of the monsters.





	Samantha Mae

Dean couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of nightmares or because he had to stay alert for a monster, not this time. He was sat beside your hospital bed, wide awake in the dark with his eyes focused on the hospital crib on the other side of the room.

Samantha. Samantha Mae Winchester.

She was born six hours ago, and for Chuck’s sake, he was still freaking out from your labour. His first – and maybe only – kid was a few steps away from him and he was absolutely sure he was going to mess everything up.

He hadn’t held her yet. The nurse had offered him the baby more than once and even you’ve done it more than then, but he was just watching from afar as everyone took care of the two of you. Sam, Cas, Mary and Jack were in the bunker, know better than to disturb in such a moment: you were exhausted and he was still coming to terms with parenthood.

The soft whimper made him sit up straight, and he quickly noticed the baby crying softly.

Dean looked around, terrified. He couldn’t wake you up but also couldn’t find the button that called a nurse. Slowly, he walked to the crib and reached out to touch Samantha’s little stomach, instantly making her look at him.

“Hey,” he whispered. “It’s… It’s okay, really. There’s no need to cry.”

She wasn’t hungry. Just one hour ago, you had breastfed her and a guy nurse had put on a new diaper on her. But if she wasn’t hungry or dirty, why did she keep crying?

Slowly, he moved down and tried to pick her up, resting her little – __tiny –__ body in his arms, and walked awkwardly to the chair again, sitting down and rocking back and forth softly.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Please, don’t cry. Come on.”

Slowly, she stopped crying and moved her piercing blue eyes to stare at him, curious. According to you, they would soon turn green, but he didn’t mind if they didn’t. They were beautiful the same way.

“See?” he breathed in. “It’s okay. You just needed… Needed some company, right? See?”

He was a father now, the dad of the baby in his arms, and he was 100% you had something wrong with your mind when the two of you decided – together – that you would keep the baby after finding out you were pregnant. In this life, things weren’t easy and parenting... Dude, that was some big shit, both for himself and for you – the two of you now – but sometimes… Sometimes he wondered if he should walk away and leave you, maybe it was a better idea than staying around and ruining everything. He never left, though. He could never do that to you.

After she fell asleep again, he didn’t feel time passing. He didn’t notice anything until he heard the knock on the door and a nurse came in silently.

“Do you need anything, sir?”

“No,” he muttered. “We’re okay.”

Samantha Mae Winchester. He couldn’t stop instantly wondering about her future. Maybe she could be a famous actressor a doctor like those guys from TV. _S.M_ _ _.__ _ _Winchester__ _ _,__ _ _MD__ _ _.__ He liked the way that sound. But she could do anything she liked, after all. She would be __free__ to make whatever she wanted with her life, because he would protect her from all of the monsters.

The nurse left the three of you alone again and he hesitantly moved his finger touched her small palm, smiling more when she wrapped her finger around it without even hesitating.

“Welcome, Samantha Mee,” he whispered. “I’m your dad, and I love you a whole hell lot.”

 


End file.
